


legacy

by AslansCompass



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Gen, Off-screen Character Death, season one AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Jean-Luc Picard, former admiral of Starfleet, is dead. But Will, Deanna, and Bev learn he left them with one last mission. Find Bruce Maddox. Protect Data's daughters. Solve the synth attack on Mars.Just another mission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

> Jean-Luc Picard, formal admiral of Starfleet, passed away yesterday at age 94 due to Irumodic syndrome. 

\--FNN ticker, July 2399


	2. introductions

_\---Chateau Picard, two weeks later_

  
"I still find it hard to believe. He looked fine in the interview."

  
"Fine? He totally snapped!"

  
"As if you wouldn't!" Bev retorted. "At least you received a call. First I knew was when some reporter called me for a soundbite!"

  
"Ah, yes, apologies," Zhaban took another tray of hors d'oeuvres from the replicator and set it on the counter. "Someone must have accessed the report before it was formally released to the public."

  
"At least Richter accepted the story at face value." Laris said. "Imagine if she'd decided to dig deeper."

  
"Only because she implied we'd done something." 

  
"As if." Laris grinned. "If _we'd_ done it, no one would even suspect a thing."

  
Riker frowned. "I am still a member of Starfleet, you know."

  
"Oh, Picard knew what were capable of. Perfectly well. And he's not the only one." Zhaban said.

  
"As much as I want to know--or maybe don't--there's something else bothering me. You said 'if she dug deeper.' What exactly would she find?"

  
Laris and Zhaban glanced at each other. "That's.....complicated. And not quite our story to tell."

  
"There's someone else here?" Deanna asked. Grief blanketed the chateau, nearly hiding another emotion: fear. Terror and guilt, sharp as glass shards, wrapped in a thin shroud of control. "What's going on?"

  
"I'll get her," Zhaban offered. He left the room and came back a few minutes later with Dahj trying to hide behind him.

  
"Dahj, this is Commander William Riker, his wife Deanna, and Doctor Beverly Crusher. Everyone, this is Dahj Asha."

  
They were looking at her. All of them. What was so important about her? "Um..... the captain thought..... that is....I'm a synth." Every muscle tensed. This was it, the moment of truth. Even Laris and Zhaban weren't completely comfortable with the revelation.

  
"A new synth?" Riker raised an eyebrow.

  
He wasn't upset.

  
He was _curious_. 

  
"A Soong-class synth." Zhaban added.

  
"But--but that's--well, I'd say impossible, but clearly not." Riker turned to his wife. "Deanna?"

  
Deanna stepped forward. "May I?"

  
Dahj bit her lip. "What exactly are you doing?"

  
"I'm half-Betazoid; I can sense emotions."

  
"Well, then you can already tell I'm really uncomfortable right now."

"Try to relax. I'll be gentle." Deanna laid a hand on Dahj's shoulder. "You're upset.....confused....not sure who you are. And there's more. You feel.....guilty. Picard's death...."

  
Dahj drew back. "No. Don't say that."

  
"Say what?"

  
"I know why he died. He died because of me! Those assassins were after me, but he got in the way! He wouldn't have even been there if I hadn't--it's my fault he's dead. The greatest hero Starfleet's ever seen and he died protecting me. A synth." Dahj whispered the next two words. "A monster."

  
"I don't know you. Not yet. But I know Picard." Deanna smiled. "He was a good man. A hero. And nobody--not admirals, not presidents, not even Q--could make him do something he didn't want to do." 


End file.
